Builds 101
The Basics A build is essentially the combination of items (Chassis, Parts & Mods) one uses to fight. Every build has their own Speed, so read up on it and plan accordingly. 'Build Examples' Rammer is a build that uses the skill RAM! to it's fullest effect; essentially making itself as heavy as possible in order to deal extreme damage with RAM!. So a Nitro works wonders with a build like that. Spammer is a build that (usually) uses a single weapon for the entire battle - "spams" it. Spammers, due to their low weight and health, often rely on evasion. Poofers use weapons such as the Air Blaster and Gramoblasta to remove, or "poof" actions off the opponent's battle tracks. Rammer Chassis: Bread Truck/Big Red (common), Icemaker (uncommon) or Decker (rare) Engine: Model S (common), Bertha (uncommon) or Bigger Bertha (rare) Attachment: Prowmaid, Ramming Spikes (uncommon) or Ram Master 900XL (rare) Weapons: Big Ol' Weight (uncommon) or 2 Tonner, Nitrous Tank (rare) Turrets: Rebar Shield (common), Search Lights (uncommon) or Peeper (rare) Decker is currently the best chassis for ramming in the game thanks to it's heavy tour ability (doubles your weight for 10 seconds). Search Light for evasion down aura and focus, to make sure the ram hits. The Weights for the extra damage. Rebar shield for blast shield (+80% armour for the next hit) to soak up even more ram damage. Peeper's peek makes the next hit a sure crit, perfect for big attacks like ram. Bigger Bertha since it's the heaviest engine in the game, the others give nice weight too though, and less strength. Prowmaid for Siren's Song, although with a 50% success rate, does massive damage. Counters: Use a poofer. Poofer Chassis: Trident (rare) Engine: Diablo (rare) Weapon(s): Two Air Blaster/Air Streamer Turret: E-Jecto Attachment: Gramoblasta Trident is currently the only chassis with an ability that can poof. Gramoblasta is the only 100% poof rate in the entire game, air blaster has a 30% chance on hit, while air streamer has a 5% per hit, but is multiple pulse and an uncommon. Poofing proves to be an extremely annoying but successful build, moreso against low APM builds, or builds with long actions. Counters: There's no 100% surefire counter, just hope for the best. Spammer Chassis: Fairway Xpress (common), Hopper (uncommon) or Battle Bot 2.0 (rare), for energy spammers, or Scadoo if you're trying to spam an ammo weapon. Engine: Outboard Motor (common), Scarlett Swift (uncommon) or Diablo (rare) Attachment: Picket Fence (common), Shielded Tanks, Light Kit (uncommon) or The Rudy (rare) Weapon: Flux Blaster, Plasma Blaster (uncommon) or Gatling Gun/Jackhammer with mods that give chances to inflict ailments, Ion Blaster, Plasma Rifle (rare), or Black Orchid (exceptional) Turrets: Dual Prop Engine (uncommon) or Peeper (rare) Hopper's Double Jump gives it 50% extra evasion for two seconds, which is more than enough to dodge most attacks, but requires perfect timing, Battle Bot 2.0 has the highest base regen, starting off at a massiv 8 regen, but requires extreme dedication to obtain, and Scadoo has the reload 2 action, which reloads 2 ammo, making it the perfect chassis to use if you wish to use ammo weapons. Dual Props, Shielded Tanks and The Rudy give negative weight for increased APM, and gives great stat boosts. Spammers should be <400 kg, or <800 kg when using 2sec action weps (like Wave Shot) to have good damage. Damage (increasing) Mods work well too. Counters: Anything Precise in general, or use diffuse or The Interrogator against energy spams. Glass Cannon Chassis: Battle Bot 2.0 (rare) Weapon: Ion Blaster Turret: Dual Prop Engine (uncommon), or Peeper (rare) Attachment: Shielded Tanks (uncommon), or The Rudy A glass cannon is essentially anything that is very fragile, but does extremely high damage. Battle Bot 2.0 has the highest base regen in the game, and ion blaster is THE highest damaging unmodded 1 second weapon in the game, although it has a 27 energy cost per use. Counters: Use a rammer/nuke in an attempt to one shot it. Nuke Chassis: Harbour Master Engine: Green Rover Turret: Kupos Cannon Weapon: Defender V2 A nuke is essentially a build that uses a single attack in an attempt to wipe out the enemy right there and then, often relying on moves such as energy charge to boost it even higher. Kupos Cannon's power blast uses all energy, and does 1.5x the damage. 'Nuff said. Harbour Master's Recharge 2 gives back the energy for the next shot. Counters: Anything that drains energy, like The Interrogator, or try to turn their energy charge against them IE bring an energy weapon. Blitz Chassis: Green Machine (uncommon) Weapon: Quest Locker (uncommon), or Loltima's Weapon (exceptional) Turret: Katana Launcher (uncommon), or Travelmaster DLX (rare) Engine: 780 Holy Protene (rare) A blitz build is fundamentally similar to a glass cannon, high damage but fragile, but has some small differences. A blitz is a build that has a small period where it does EXTREMELY high damage, but if they haven't won after the small period is up, they have no chance of victory. Green Machine's Get Angry, although costs a massive 300 health, gives it 50 armor and 100% critical rate (1.5X damage) for 30 seconds. The 780 Holy Protene gives a massive 486 health for a 2 TP cost, Loltima's Weapon's damage is higher the lower your HP is, which has perfect synergy with Get Angry, although it costs 6 TP. The Katana Launcher is a cheaper alternative, having armor piercing, which means that all armor is ignored, allowing to do consistent high damage. Counters: Use moves like harvest time and swoop to remove get angry. FAQS Q: Help! Your ideas didn't work! A: Well, this is just a basic introduction, and each builds I posted here were EXAMPLES. If you really want a godly build, make one yourself. Q: Help! -insert build here- isn't working for me! A: Well, that's why I posted four examples. If a certain build doesn't work for you, try another! Q: Help! I was using -insert build here- and I got beaten by a -insert build here- and I was supposed to have an advantage against it! A: That's the RNG for you; sometimes it blesses you, other times it curses you. Q: Omg your builds worked! Can I be your friend??? A: Well thanks for the input. As for the friend.... No comment. Q: How do you get all these parts???? A: From packs. Q: Which packs??? A: Depends on its Rarity. Q: Help! GM suddenly lost a giant chunk of health and I'm not doing any damage to it! The person's hacking! A: ... It's GM's ability Get Angry, which removes 300 health to instant crit and 50 armour with 0 evasion for 30 seconds. Reading the part's abilities closely is not only helpful but the key to understanding the game and making good builds yourself ;) Category:Guides